srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Explore the realms at random
Alignment I know which encounters make you less virtuous, but which ones increase your virtue? --Hastifertalk 15:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : Evil creatures in general, like the malevolent spirits, but not sure about the details. Scarbrowtalk 07:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds like an invitation for investigation. I volunteer! --Hastifertalk 15:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Volunteerism isn't what its cracked up to be. Still haven't hit an optional battle with an evil critter (plenty of auto-hostile, but none without the combat button)... tis an arduous process...--Hastifertalk 21:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: So far I have defeated only 2 evil optional battles. I have encountered 16 friendlies and 8 neutrals, all of which I let go peacefully. After 24 peaceful actions, I haven't seen any change in alignment (and this includes the fractional steps given by Foxfell forest and Giants I: A Solemn Decree), which makes it seem to me that NOT killing friendlies/neutrals has no effect. :::: The jury, however, is still out in regards to optional evil battles. The thing is, they seem so rare (after hundreds of explorations), that even if they do affect your alignment, it may not be worth the pursuit (even if someday it becomes meaningful) once discovered. :::: That said, I am still trying to discover the impact, if any....--Hastifertalk 12:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oh, and I've defeated 3 bandit camps, 3 groups of goblins, 3 shadow paths, 2 haunted towers, and 0 crypts. I've encountered 2 spider caves, but had to flee. All of my other encounters have been outright hostile (the BEGIN COMBAT button was immediately presented), and I haven't kept an exact count of those, but I know it was 100 or more. Still going...--Hastifertalk 13:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Dhormus When creating the list of encounters I have put the "1 or more Dhormus" on the list of hostile encounters. However the last few times I encountered any Dhormus they were NOT hostile, so I assume I made a mistake and will move them on the "Neutral and Friendly Encounters" list.--Shadowblack 14:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) A group of Mountain Goblins At least once, I've encountered these, and one of the "groups" was stronger than the leader goblin. But, for the moment I'm sketchy on the details. Thought I'd throw that out there in case someone else encounters it before I do again.--Hastifertalk 21:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Bandit Camp Boss I just want to point out that there are a few different bosses you can find in a bandit camp. The Outlaw Swordmaster seems to be the strongest, but not the only one. The rest have lower MR and weaker specials.--Shadowblack 22:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hostile Encounters I've encountered quite a bit looking for evil beings to encounter with optional combat (Attack the lone or Continue on your way), and listed the MRs for the ones I've encountered. I believe, at this point, the sample size is large enough for readers to "get the idea" of the huge range of difficulties -- so I'm laying off that in favor of really grinding in favor of the encounters I'm actually gunning for. (the optional battles)--Hastifertalk 14:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : Also, I removed the text about hill giants being the weakest, since that may or may not be true anymore -- the Bog Giant is 9+ at MR 80 with 130 SP, while two Hill Giants are 14+ with 163 SP... don't know what one Hill Giant is, though. But since they can come in pairs, they can be stronger than the Bog Giant (so the comment about weak vs strong becomes situational)--Hastifertalk 14:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Frequency of encounters I know that this varies wildly, but thought to post the results of a long exploring session: * 3 apparitions of the strange with the wide-brimmed hat * 45 Tankards * 72 meaningful encounters, among them: ** a red gem ** 3 spider caves ** 3 neutral or friendly encounters ** All the rest are hostile encounters. Full list (not mentioning tankards): green imp, 3 Mountain Goblin Warriors, a band of 5 Mountain Goblins, witherer, firesteed, 3 Brigands, 4 Storm Wolves, Cave Troll, Lesser Deathless Ghoul, 5 Ogres, 7 Storm wolves, 4 Skeletons, Blackhorn Beetle, Blackbone Skeleton, lone Ancient Dhormu, 7 hylbor beetles, spider cave, 3 ogres, 3 Wind Warriors, 2 Greater Witherers, 2 Blackbone Skeletons, 2 Lesser Deathless Ghouls, Uprooter, doomclaw, 2 Greater Shadows, 5 Hylbor Beetles, Armoured Scavenger, 4 Traveling Minstrels, 12 mountain goblins, Greater Shadow, 2 Bandits, 4 Skeletons, red imp, 11 Giant Ants, a solitary Neutral Woodland Spirit, Thurn-worm, Mountain Giant, 5 Mountain Goblins, 3 Lesser Shadows, 4 Armoured Scavengers, lone Black Bear, 6 Hylbor Beetles, Felrundin Brown Bear, 5 Hylbor Beetles, Spider Cave, Swamp giant, 2 Armoured Scavengers, Blood Grub, Cave Troll, 5 Blackbone Skeletons, Goblin Shaman, 6 Mountain Goblins, a group of 4 Travelers, 5 Brigands, giant badger, green imp, Thurn-worm, Spider cave, 2 Wind Warriors, lone Malevolent Woodland Spirit, 4 Forest Trolls, 8 Blackbone Skeletons, 7 Ogres, 4 Giant Ants, 2 Bandits, something (red gem), Spider cave, Thurn-worm, 2 Giant Badgers, Skeletal Knight, 3 Lesser Deathless Ghouls, Bandit Hope it helps. Scarbrowtalk 18:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Another session: 14 Tankards, 1 Stranger on Leather Hat, 1gem (8xp), 1 Spider Cave, 1 Bandit camp, 2x Outnumbered Border rangers. 3 Neutral Lone Ancient Dhormu, 23 hostile encounters (Hylbor Beetle, 3 Skeletal Swordsmen,2 Dragon Beetles,Thurn-worm,2 Witherers,Greater Shadow,Goblin High Shaman,Giant Badger,3 Bandits,3 Skeletons,2 Blood Grubs,Skeletal Knight,8 Slime Ants,Firesteed,Uprooter,3 Mountain Goblins,2 Skeletons,6 Storm Wolves,2 Blood Grubs,4 Mountain Goblins,Doomclaw,6 Bandits,3 Brigands) Scarbrowtalk 20:22, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Notes regarding Crypt Visits For cataloging the boss fights after opening the sarcafagus: * --Wetheril | talk 05:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I just did some counting, and the results: :* Rotting Warrior (boss enemy) 7+ with MR 61, over 64 Stamina, probably 65 Stamina (seems like my guess was wrong) :** 13 encounters in this crypt NOT counting the boss :* :** 16 encounters NOT counting the boss :* :** 19 encounters NOT counting the boss :By the way, the fourth crypt map is missing, if you get it could you add it, please? --Shadowblack 09:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :: I am pretty sure there are more than 4 crypt maps, but if for the sake of consistency, I can go ahead and record every single crypt map I come across that hasn't been shown yet. --Wetheril | talk 10:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I remember seeing exactly 4 types of crypt maps, so if there's a fifth type - I've never seen it. The locations of the sarcophagus and the chest (if there is one) are randomly selected, but apart from that all maps of the same type are identical. :::--Shadowblack 10:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Slimes I have a question about slimes: Should they be listed as a regular encounter or a special one? There are several different colors of slimes, and after killing one if you're lucky you can find a number of low-quality items (not so low quality if you have a Quickstone). Examples of slimes: * Grey Slime 3+ with MR 59 * Red Slime 3+ with MR 61, special does up to 15 damage * Green Slime 3+ with MR 61, 43 or less Stamina (probably 40) --Shadowblack 17:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : Given they are a definite group like Imps, probably they should be added as a special encounter. Furthermore, they are uncommon. Scarbrowtalk 14:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC)